A large and growing population of users enjoy entertainment through the consumption of media items, such as electronic books (also referred to herein as e-books), electronic newspapers, electronic magazines, digital videos (e.g., movies and television programming), digital music, and so on. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such media. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, electronic pads, netbooks, desktop computers, notebook computers, and the like.
The electronic devices used for consumption of media may record information and send it to servers. This information could potentially be beneficial to authors, publishers, producers, etc. of the electronic work, such as to determine statistics about consumption of the media items for presentation to the authors, publishers, producers, etc.